Bittersweet
by CraziLexa
Summary: Post HTTYD 2. Everything's bittersweet. He was relieved, but still grieving. He was angry, but still forgiving. He was tired but couldn't sleep. It was a mixed up pile of emotions. Mother and Son fluff. You have been warned.


**So it's 12:21 am and I've got this annoying case of writer's block with a mix of stress due to the fact that I have 5 days to get at least 3 1500 word chapters for each of my fanfics coming out 22 April, and this came up. Sorry for any errors that come up, I can't be bothered to spell- check it. Oh and, I do not need beta. I think I trust myself to write out a decent chapter, I'm 13 and quite good in the English and Grammar department, if I do say so myself. Anyways, enjoy if you do decide to read, it's up to you. ~CraziLexa**

**Bittersweet - Post HTTYD 2 , don't read if you haven't seen the sequel.**

Everything was bittersweet. He had a mother after all his life not having one, and wondering what it was like, but he had no father. His best friend killed his father, but he still loved him with all his heart. His father was gone, but he was still happy that he had his mother. It's a mixed up pile of emotions. He was happy, but he was sad, he was relieved, but still tense. He was grieving, but still over the moon. He was angry, but still forgiving. He was tired, but couldn't sleep. He was overwhelmed by all the events that have happened in the last couple of days, and the mixed up emotions didn't help.

Hiccup decided to take a walk. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep. He got up quietly, so not to wake up Toothless or his mom. Mom. The name sounded weird in his mouth, like a foreign word that he's not too sure how to pronounce, and trying not to look stupid. Hiccup tip toed, or tip clanked, his way down the stairs and stepped outside. He walked down the hill from which his house sat, looking over the village. His village. He was Chief now, another thing he had to get used to. It was all too surreal.

He walked across the plaza, towards the steps of The Meade Hall. Everything was quiet, only the faint clank from his prosthetic breaking the silence. He cracked open one of the big wooden doors and slipped inside. He was going to hunt down a candle and sit at one of the tables to clear his thoughts, only to find there was already a faint tell-tale orange glow from one on the tables near the back. And there at the table was his mom. She was sitting on a chair, head propped up on her hand, staring into the candle's light. Hiccup walked over silently and sat down next to her. Valka didn't notice his presence and went on staring. That was exactly what her son felt like, staring off into space and doing nothing more. He traced the patterns of the wooden table with his finger and said nothing. Even if he wanted to start conversation, he wouldn't know how to. He tapped his metal leg against the wooden leg of the table [Peg legs and metal legs huh? It's awful I know.], a habit he had adopted. The noise brought Valka back to reality and she turned her head. "Oh... Hiccup." She offered her greeting with a weak smile. "Hey Mom." Her son replied. He could see her eyes light up at the name 'mom' but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "What are you doing awake?" Valka asked. Hiccup shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." Valka nodded.

There wasn't much to be said right now, in this state. Valka would give anything to have some kind of distraction, anything to get her mind off the grief and pain. She wanted to ask her son so many questions, like how did him and Toothless bond? How did he lose his leg? Who is that pretty blonde girl who obviously is someone special to him? How did he manage to change the villagers' minds? But he might not be able to take it. All these events might lead to Stoick and it'll be back to grieving all over again. But it's worth a shot... "So, you still haven't told me how exactly did you change everyone's minds about the dragons." Valka said to her son. Hiccup took the opportunity to get his mind off grieving for a while. He grinned. "Well that's a long story, but I think we have time. It all started when I made this invention called The Mangler..."

For a while, the last thing on their minds was grieving.

**Aww... I love Valka and Hiccup moments. Hope you guys liked this, and don't forget, the first chapter of The Dare Game is coming out Wednesday 22 April. I need a few idea for dares, so if you have any, just PM me. Thanks! Also, first chapter of You Can't Keep Us Apart comes out Friday 24 April, and first chapter of That's The way The Cookie Crumbles comes out Monday 27 April, summaries are all in chapter 2 of Watch What You Say, Astrid. Please review! ~CraziLexa :)**


End file.
